The accidental experiment
by Silverback14
Summary: Baxter and Shredder do some cloning, but something goes wrong


I don't own any of the Characters except Sam and Caroline. I don't own any of the bands or songs.

The night was stormy and cold. The technodrome sat below New York city in pitch black darkness. Inside a plan was brewing. A short man with straw colored hair sat at a control station monitoring many screens. Behind him, what seemed to be a pile of scrap metal paced angrily back and forth.

"Hurry up Baxter, you useless excuse for a scientist!" The pile of scrap metal yelled at the busy scientist.

"Sorry master Shredder, I'm going as fast as I can but if something goes wrong there is no fixing it." Baxter replied in a small sniveling voice.

The number of foot clan applicants had decreased greatly, and robots just weren't cutting it. Baxter had come up with a plan that would solve this troubling problem. Krang had given them some cloning equipment at Shredders pleading request. They would clone current foot clan members and speed their growth to middle age adults, so it would be easier to train them and they wouldn't have to waste the rest of their lives waiting for them to grow up.

Across the room stood two glass cases. In the one on the left side of the room a man stood inside it looking somewhat scared. Baxter pulled a lever and electricity began to buzz between the two cases. In the case to the right a embryo appeared and began to grow soon forming a fetus, then a baby, then a small child, and finally a young man about the age of 20 appeared in the case.

"It works!" cried Baxter.

"Wonderful Baxter now,.. Bebop! Rocksteady! Bring in the mutinex!" Shredder said into a small microphone.

"A wacked up warthog and a ridiculous looking rhino entered the room carrying a barrel of sludge and a snake. They dumped the whole bottle of mutinex on the fresh clone after wrapping the snake around his neck. The clone began to wiggle on the floor. A man had lain down on the floor, but a monster stood up.

"You are the leader of squad one." Shredder told the sickening snake.

Throughout the night many clones were made. 13 squads were made with a thousand clones in each. The leaders of each squad were mutants the others were normal, well... as normal as you can get for being a clone. After each clone was made Baxter and Shredder both inspected the chamber which was big enough for both of them to fit inside. As Baxter got up to inspect the machine he didn't notice that he accidentally hit the age switch to teenager.

As the foot clan member stepped out so Shredder and Baxter could inspect the tube. They both entered the tube, then suddenly the entrance slid shut.

"Sorry nothing personal, I'm just through with this. The stress is going to kill me." The rogue foot clan member told them.

With that the rogue pulled the lever and energy began to crackle inside the case. What happened next was to blow the mind of everyone in the whole operation. As the case slid open two orgasms were let into the open.

A teenage boy and girl were standing looking very weak and timid. The boy wore glasses and had Shredder's black hair and dark black eyes. The girl had dazzling blue eyes and Baxter's straw colored hair which was a mess and her bangs hung over her eyes to the point where you could barely see them. The boy wore a hoodie and jeans, while the girl wore a jean jacket over a t-shirt and ripped jeans. On her hands were gauntlets identical to Shredder's.

As it happened the clone that was supposed to be created was supposed to be leader of squad 14. So Bebop and Rocksteady came running in with the mutinex. They tripped because they were getting cocky and decided they could run and get it done with faster. The mutinex flew through the air and was heading for the fresh clones. Before she even knew what she was doing the female clone acted as a shield for the other. The mutinex hit her but spared the boy. She fell gently to the floor and began to wiggle as the other leaders did. Once she stood up she had white hair and white ears and a tail. She had morphed into a white wolf. The rest of her was fine just those certain features.

Her eyes widened as Shredder and Baxter gathered enough strength to move towards them. She backed into the wall and in a wild nature, began to growl. Shredder stopped to think about the best way to approach them, but then the boy stood up looked at them for awhile then asked,

"Excuse me but where are we and what happened?" He asked shaking uncontrollably as he spoke.

The two began to think if they should tell them the truth or make up some lie to get them on their side.

"The truth is the two of you are clones of us that went terribly wrong. You are real children I guess, just created in an odd way." Baxter tried to explain, though he barely understood it himself.

The girl took a deep breath and said " I guess it makes somewhat sense because if I'm not mistaken we're just a mix of DNA codes like normal children. Which I guess would somewhat explain my gender. Because the male chromosome is XY you can take the X chromosome from both of you to make the female chromosome XX."

Everyone stared at her, stunned at what had just emerged from her mouth.

"What I don't understand is how did she mutate into a white wolf when she didn't touch one." Shredder asked.

" My guess is that she transformed into the animal her personality was most like." Baxter guessed.

Shredder took a few steps towards the two teens lying on the floor. "How would you two like to become ninjas?"

The two looked at each other and looked back at shredder and nodded, not knowing what to say to the question they had been asked.

Months later Two teens were in a room with Shredder, music blaring as the two attacked each other. The girl had cinder blocks attached to her feet as she attacked the boy.

"Caroline, you need to stop kicking with your toes, you kick with your heels so you don't break your foot!" Shredder yelled at her.

"Sorry master Shredder, it won't happen again." Caroline replied as she punched the boy who had been given the name Sam, in the nose.

The teens had both been given the last name of Stockman. Shredder had named Sam and Baxter had named Caroline, and for the life of him Shredder could not figure out why Baxter had chosen the name Caroline. Baxter had found out that Caroline was very good at building machines. Baxter was more alert of the personalities they portrayed than Shredder.

Sam had a thirst for power and a chance to prove himself. He was very strong but not very good at being stealthy, much to Shredders dismay. He was very arrogant and boastful.

Caroline on the other hand was a little more tricky to figure out. She suffered from a severe multi-personality disorder causing her to hurt herself every once in awhile. Sometimes she was quiet and peaceful and thoughtful, other times she was angry and irritated and ready to attack at any moment. What helped her the most was music, it was calming to her. Their words weren't said harshly and spat out. They were thought out and rehearsed and full of meaning. At least to her they were. Caroline's favorite band was Aerosmith and Journey.

When Sam and Caroline had finished training Shredder said to them "In two days from now you will attack the teenage mutant ninja turtles. They are strong, but I have trained you well. The plan is we will dress Caroline up like me while Sam hides waiting to attack. Then you will keep them alive and bring them too me so Krang can see that I do not need his help in the capturing of the turtles.!"

Caroline and Sam looked at each other questioning all the faults in Shredder's plan.

"Master Shredder wouldn't it make more sense to dress Sam as you and have me ambush the turtles?" Caroline asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Sam, is much too short and the turtles will surely notice the difference. You on the other hand Caroline are only a few mere inches shorter than me. Caroline is also the better fighter, so the turtles may not notice the difference in style of favorable techniques." Shredder explained.

Two days had passed and it was almost time to commence the plan to defeat the turtles. Caroline was standing in front of the mirror wearing her entire except the helmet. She realized in doing this the Shredder side of her would feel more dominant, and this would cause her much pain and this could cause her to blow the whole mission. Caroline carefully placed her waist length silver hair into the helmet so that it wouldn't show. All that could be seen that showed that she was indeed herself was her eyes.

Sam knocked on her door and told her to hurry up. Sam was sore that he was not chosen to lead the mission. He was convinced it was because she was a mutant and Shredder felt pity for her, but they both knew Shredder felt no pity for anyone.

They had gone into the channel 6 news and kidnapped April 'Oneal, who the turtles were friends with. Caroline knew she would want to change as soon as possible so she hid a bag of her clothing in a small hole in the park where the turtles were instructed to meet them.

Caroline's nervousness consumed her. On the horizon four green bodies ran towards her. April 'Oneal sat tied up behind her, she had been gagged so no one could hear her screams.

"Get ready for the pounding of a lifetime Shred head!" The turtle in the red mask shouted, who Caroline, recognized as Raphael, from her studies.

Caroline, leaped at them, careful not to accidentally cut herself with her freshly sharpened gauntlets. She picked out " _Eye Of The Tiger"_ as her internal music to move with. The turtles were talking trash to her left and right. Caroline knew she must remain silent to keep her secret. This mission would prove she was useful. Then Caroline, gave the signal, a series of cuts on the ground. Sam jumped from the tree that he was hiding and jumped onto the back of the turtle in purple known as Donatello. Donatello, backed up and crushed Sam, against a tree where he lay unconscious.

Caroline, looked at her brother lying there motionless. In those few moments the turtles took her to the ground, and in doing so they knocked her helmet off. The turtles looked at each other than back at Caroline. Her silver hair was strewn across her shoulders in a mess. Her ears were bent at the tips, Caroline, didn't know what to do so she just sat there looking at them.

"You know, I thought there was something weird about Shredder this time. He's not this quiet, that was the first clue." Donatello, told his brothers.

"What's your name and how did you get mixed up in all this." Leonardo, asked her.

Caroline didn't know what was wrong with her, but before she knew what she was doing she replied, "My names Caroline Stockman, and if you want anymore out of me your not going to get it!" she screamed at them.

The turtle in orange named Michelangelo, untied Ariel, and they went back to the group. "Then I'm afraid we're going to have to take you with us." Leonardo told her.

"Than let me grab something quick." Caroline pleaded the turtles.

The turtles looked at each other than agreed if she didn't try any funny business she could. Caroline, grabbed her small bag then the turtles blindfolded her and brought her to their hideout.

When they took off her blindfold off she was in the sewers, and there right in front of her was the biggest rat she had ever seen. She realized that must be Master Shredder's arch nemesis Master Yoshi more recently known as Splinter. "Come closer child, and tell us of how you became involved in all this mess." Splinter instructed.

Now by this point Caroline, thought if she just told them her life story they would perhaps let her go. After all it wasn't like she was giving away any vital information, it wasn't a betrayal if she did that. So she sat down and told them what she knew of her existence, and when her story was finished the room was very quiet, until Michelangelo asked "Isn't it weird to have like, you know, both Shredder and Baxter and you. Humongo bizzaro!"

Judging by the look on her face Leonardo, knew she didn't understand the end of Michelangelo's sentence. He explained to her it was an expression for when something was weird. She told them that she never overly thought about it like that and that she generally tried to be her own person. Though sometimes Caroline portrayed characteristics of both Shredder, and Baxter.

The turtles decided that after a few days she could go back. But for now she was their prisoner. Later, April 'Oneal dropped by to talk to Caroline, thinking that since she was a reporter she might be able to get Caroline to talk. But no matter what they tried, they couldn't get any more out of her. But they did find out that she was just a normal teenager through, and through. The turtles eventually got on good terms with Caroline, and they soon became very close friends.

Two weeks had passes, and Caroline was finally set free. When she arrived the scene was exactly what she expected it to be. Everyones mouth hung open as she walked in the door. Sam looked as though he had been a hero up until the moment she walked through the door. Then was a series of questions and lectures. Caroline was banned to the lab until further notice. Caroline didn't mind though, she enjoyed working with Baxter.

It had been a month since Caroline's adventure to the sewers and her inventions were coming along great. She had taken a little bit of herself and expressed it in machine form. Caroline had created numerous musical instruments that amplified sound waves enough to knock their enemies on their feet. She was putting the finishing touches on the electric guitar until... "Baxter, you miserable excuse for a scientist where are you?!" Shredder thundered into the lab.

Caroline tightened up. Her experience with the turtles had changed her. Before when Shredder threatened or beat Baxter, it didn't really bother her. But now when ever Baxter screwed up, or broke something, Caroline wanted to lash out and tell Shredder to stop picking on him. Of course she couldn't do that or she'd get in more trouble than she was already. So she just turned up the music. She was at the moment listening to "Pink" by Aerosmith. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Baxter being lifted by the front of his sweater. She turned away and tried not to start crying as the song switched to "Hole in my soul" by Aerosmith. Caroline went back to work wanting to run away as far as she could.

Up in Caroline's room waited four giant turtles. When Caroline turned on the light she jumped to see the turtles in her room. "What are you guys doing in here? You're going to get yourselves killed!"

"We came to see if you wanted come hang out with us tonight." Leonardo asked her.

Caroline pursed her lips and after a moment of consideration she said "I'll see what I can do."

Caroline ran down stairs where Baxter and Shredder where discussing some plans to destroy the four hidden turtles that, unknown to them, were right up stairs. "Hey can I go out tonight?" Caroline asked them, causing them both to stop plotting and turn to look at her.

"What are you going to do when your out?" Shredder asked her.

"I'm going to try and dig up some more information about the turtles." Caroline replied hoping that it would be a good enough excuse for them to let her go.

"Just be careful to make sure your not seen." Baxter told her, somewhat unsure if he was doing the right thing in letting her go.

The turtles brought her to a small broken down junkyard and surprisingly April 'Oneal was already there. For the rest of the night they joked around and listened to Caroline tell about how terrible her situation was. At about one in the morning Caroline decided to head on home or there would be a price to pay.

When Caroline returned home she found that no one was around. She decided to go to Baxter's room to see if they were sleeping or if they were elsewhere. She slowly and carefully opened the door, and lying there in bed still fully dressed was Baxter. Caroline could tell by his breathing patterns that he was unconscious. She decided to investigate what she had missed. Baxter had been facing the wall away from the door, so Caroline slowly crept over, and what she saw startled her. Baxter had a black eye and what seemed to have been a bloody nose. He was curled up in a ball and clutching a red leather bound notebook. Caroline carefully stole the note book and began to read.

In the notebook were many picture and poems, stories and journal entries. From what Caroline could piece together, the notebook had belonged to one of Baxter's old girlfriends. What was her name? Caroline Berone. When Caroline had found this out her heart skipped a beat. Baxter truly did think of her as some kind of daughter. Caroline was probably what he would've wanted to name his own proper daughter if he had one. Caroline carefully placed the notebook back in Baxter's arms. Caroline decided she couldn't stand anymore of this, and she was going to do something about it.

About a month later notes were left on the lab table, the punching bag in the dojo, and a note floating down a very specific sewer drain. Nowhere to be found was Caroline. In each note she told them what had been going on, and that she had left forever. They all looked through the city for Caroline, But unbeknown to them, Caroline was no longer even in the country.

Baxter and the turtles probably took it the hardest. Baxter had not only lost one Caroline, but two. And the turtles had lost a very good friend. Sam would later die in a fire fight, and all was evidence was destroyed that the twins had ever existed, all except the memories and tears.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment.


End file.
